


The Last Rhett and Link Video

by awkwardkermitfrog



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/pseuds/awkwardkermitfrog
Summary: What would you do if you were powerless to stop something horrible from happening?





	The Last Rhett and Link Video

Last night I caught something very disturbing on Youtube. You guys know Rhett and Link? You might not, a lot of my friends don’t really know about them - I don’t know a lot of people who watch as much Youtube as I do. You might know the  _Epic Rap Battle of Manliness_  - they did that, it was pretty popular, I think. If you haven’t seen it, you should go watch it now. Watch it before you read this. It’s funny, and it’ll give you a happy, pleasant image of the two men before you read what I’m about to say. I’m not sure if I can properly describe it... but I’m going to try. I actually don’t know how much time I have before the internet makes up their own interpretation of what happened last night, or how many people have written about it already. I don’t really care, either. My only goal is go give an accurate, unbiased account of what happened before the media gets a hold of it and twists it around or covers it up. What I am about to try and describe is disturbing, but someone has to say it, and I want to give a full account as a witness.

* * *

 

First off, let me tell you who I’m talking about. You can google it, sure, but you’re already here, so here goes. Rhett and Link are Youtubers (they call themselves Internetainers) who write songs, have a podcast, do funny sketches, and also do a daily morning show,  _Good Mythical Morning_. I watch it just about every day. Or... I did. I don’t see how it could come back after what happened. Anyway. It’s run by two guys, Rhett and Link. Rhett James McLaughlin is 39 years old. He has dirty blond hair that he spikes up and a beard. Link, or Charles Lincoln Neal III, is also 39. He has black hair and wears black glasses. Oh, and they’ve been best friends since first grade, which is pretty amazing if you ask me. There. Now you can tell them apart, and later after you read this you can take your time to look into their videos.Their daily show and other shows are filmed in a studio for a company which they founded. It’s located in Burbank, California, and is called Mythical Entertainment. 

I think that’s enough background for anyone who’s new to this whole thing. Anyway.

I don’t know how many people watched what I saw last night. I looked this morning and saw that the video is deleted, so I felt the need to write this. I don’t know who deleted it, or why, or when. I know that Rhett and Link have like... I wanna say eleven million or so subscribers, so I can’t be the only one. I do know that I haven’t seen anyone else writing about it yet... so here we go.

I was sitting on my bed surfing Youtube channels on my ROKU at about 2:00am, not sure what to watch, when my phone popped up with a notification. The notification was this:  _Good Mythical Morning is Live Streaming now!_  

I remember feeling surprised; they rarely did a live stream. Additionally, it was about two in the  morning. I thought about it and remembered that the time zone would be different. So, I looked up what time it was in California. They were three hours earlier - making it 11:00pm there, roughly. 

“Shouldn’t they be asleep?” I asked my cat, who only snored in response. I looked up the channel, unsure what I was going to see, but excited. I remember thinking it probably had to do with promotion of their tour or book, or that it was probably some  _Buddy System Season 2_  exclusive. In about a minute I had found their channel, and the live stream. I selected the video.

Only... something was wrong.

They weren’t in the usual studio setting that they sat in for Good Mythical Morning. Instead, the two men were in what appeared to be a cramped office. The lighting was low, and the video looked like it was cell phone quality. Both looked very sweaty and disheveled, as if they had been running. Link was standing with his hands on his knees, looking down, breathing hard. Rhett glanced at him and sighed before putting his hand on his shoulder. He then looked back up at the camera. 

“For those of you just tuning in, we wanna say thank you. We are asking that someone please download this video and send it to our wives and children. Just in case anything happens. If you don’t see an update from us tomorrow.. well.. we want to thank you in advance.” Rhett said, making distinct effort to remain calm. “I love you, Shepherd. I love you so much. I am so proud every day to be your dad, you know -” He caught himself here, choking on the emotions that were caught in his throat. He closed his eyes slowly, and reopened them. “I’m proud of you too, Locke. Please, be good to your mother. Jessie... I love you. I am so thankful for you.” He looked down, then at Link. 

“This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening,” Link said, mostly to himself, over and over, almost under his breath. He looked up at Rhett and I saw his face was covered in tears. “Rhett, this isn’t happening!” 

Rhett took him into his arms and held him tightly as Link sobbed, which moved the top of his head out of frame. All I could see were Rhett’s arms wrapped tightly around his best friend as Link hugged him back, wailing. Rhett ran his hands through his hair, saying, “Shhhh... shhhh... the police will be here soon... shhhhh...”

I didn’t know what to say or think. I sat there, immobile. Rhett had just confirmed the authorities had been contacted, so why were they live streaming? 

Then I heard it: A loud bang, like a gunshot. And another, and several more in succession, like someone was rapid firing.

Link whimpered, then turned to the camera. As he did, there was a loud thump, as if someone was trying to break down their door. In between the banging, Link wiped his nose on his sleeve and began to talk to the camera between sobs. “Christie, you are the love of my life. Never change. Lilly, I love you so much! Lando, Lincoln - all three of you - you’re my pride and joy- and -”

At that moment the door was knocked down. Then, I screamed as Rhett shielded Link’s body from gunfire. The phone was knocked off the shelf and fell to the floor with a clatter. There were screams, and sounds I couldn’t make out. Tears streamed down my face as I sat there, holding myself, helpless. For several minutes, there was nothing but darkness and silence. And then it ended, and I sat there, millions of miles away, helpless to stop it.

I’ve been searching the internet all night for someone else posting about this, telling me if they’re safe, but no one has; there’s no news yet. The video has been deleted, probably by Youtube, and I couldn’t have downloaded the whole think anyway. I wanted to write this not for the fans, but for the family. I hope you can see from this that you are loved. I have no idea if Rhett and Link are there to tell you that themselves; I can only hope and pray that they are. Please, someone, get this to their families. Let them know that they spent their last moments - or I hope it wasn’t their last, but I fear the worst - thinking and loving the people close to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a realistic horror story. There are few things scarier to me than being powerless to stop something from happening. There are three responses to life threatening situations. Everyone always talks about fight or flight; few talk about the third one, where people freeze and do nothing. Well, I wondered, what is scarier than being forced to do nothing in the face of something dangerous? So it kind of took off from there. My next horror work involving Rhett and Link will be longer, more drawn out, more suspenseful... anyway. Hope you guys liked it. Or at least, that it got under your skin.


End file.
